Currently, for a mobile phone that is widely used among mobile terminals, touchscreen on a front face of the mobile phone is a main touch input method. Touchscreens commonly include a resistive touch display screen and a capacitive touch display screen.
The capacitive touch display screen gradually replaces the resistive touch display screen and becomes a mainstream because of high sensitivity of the capacitive touch display screen.
In an existing touch technology solution relating to a capacitive screen, capacitive sensors formed by ITO (indium tin oxide) transparent conductive films are arranged on a capacitive touchscreen. A position and movement of a finger on the touchscreen are sensed by using the capacitive sensors, so as to determine a touch instruction of a user.
During actual use, when holding a mobile phone, a user usually comes into contact with a side face of the mobile phone. In the prior art, because a mobile phone has low touch sensitivity to and a relatively serious operation limitation on a side face, an operation performed by a hand of a user on the side face cannot be accurately identified. Currently, there are usually physical keys (such as a volume key and a lock screen key) on a side face of a mobile phone. An operation performed by a user on the side face of the mobile phone is only a pressing operation on a physical key, leading to undiversified operations and poor user experience.